


帝国玫瑰

by MAXBB



Category: all10 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 我流虫族设定：虫族份SABC四个等级，雌虫数量＜雄虫数量，雌虫体型＞雄虫。雌虫对雄虫有天生的压迫力，等级越高雌虫的压迫力越大，雄虫对这种的压迫力抵抗性也越强，跨等级则完全无法造成威胁（如S等雄虫可完全无视B级雌虫的压迫力）。文中10是S级雌虫，摄政王S级雄虫，少将军B级雄虫。双性、口交、半公开、训诫打穴。
Kudos: 10





	帝国玫瑰

星际大战后，帝国雌虫数量大大减少，高阶雌虫更是难觅踪迹。何宜霖是帝国上层也是整个帝国近百年来降生的第一只的S级雌虫，至高无上的大总统宝座必将属于他。只是何宜霖少时父母在一次出访中亡故，自那以后帝国大权便一直掌握在摄政王手中。而何宜霖，是一只被摄政王养废的S级雌虫，他本该有的抱负与理想都在日复一日的娇宠中消磨殆尽，他的体格甚至比不上一只普通的C级雌虫。皇室与议院都以摄政王为尊，至于何宜霖，就当是帝国养的一只漂亮废物。

现在，这只臣民们口中的总统陛下心中傀儡皇帝、帝国独一无二的S级雌虫正跪坐在摄政王脚下，赤露着漂亮的身体，温顺的枕着摄政王的大腿。  
“叔叔，过几天是我的生日了。”何宜霖操着一口软乎乎的口音说道，漂亮的手指有一搭没一搭地拨弄摄政王疲软的性器。  
“叔叔给你准备了一个盛大的宴会，宜霖一定会喜欢的。”摄政王拨开何宜霖汗湿的黏在侧脸的发丝，拇指腹轻轻碾开殷红的嘴唇顶入湿软的口腔暗示。何宜霖熟练的含住拇指吮吸，转而吐出手指张嘴去吞咽摄政王的性器。阴茎在灵活唇舌的侍弄下很快硬了起来，硕大的顶端不断顶撞柔软的喉口，何宜霖努力克制自己想要呕吐的欲望尽力服侍好自己这名义上的下臣。  
摄政王压着何宜霖的脑袋往里摁，动作不见一丝恭敬，何宜霖不过是他养的一只雀鸟，一个帝国吉祥物，一朵可以随意把玩的掌中花。

何宜霖顺从地吞下口中咸腥的液体，仰头看着摄政王，摄政王捞起何宜霖让他坐在自己的腿上，吻了吻有着湿润睫毛的欲望未褪的眼眸。  
“今天还去议院吗？”摄政王溺爱地摸着何宜霖的后脑问。  
“不去，累死了。”何宜霖嘟囔着回答，从摄政王腿上躺回床上抱着绒被滚到床的最里边把自己裹成一只茧，“有叔叔就好了，我去也没用。”  
“好好好，宜霖不去就不去。”摄政王俯身在何宜霖耳边落下一吻做足了慈爱叔父与体贴爱人的模样。  
听见门沉重的被关上的声音，何宜霖从猛地从床上起来，眼睛里看不出一丝情绪，这位漂亮小总统不笑的时候颇有些阴晴不定的严肃感。他默然下床，厚厚的绒毯从身上滑落，一半垂落在光滑的地板上，他赤身裸体走向主卧后面的一方池水，将自己的皮肤搓地通红才肯从池水里出来。

宴会当天，帝国几乎所有的达官贵人都来了，人影憧憧觥筹交错，热闹非凡。只是所有人在给何宜霖敬完酒后都迫不及待的去讨好坐在副位的摄政王。这不过是打着为总统庆生的又一次摄政王整合手下势力的机会，何宜霖坐在高座上将这一切都看在眼底。他们心中何宜霖的废物形象根深蒂固，以至于忽略了何宜霖本身就是一只最高阶的S级雌虫这一危险的事实，他与生俱来的攻击性与掌控欲使他绝对不甘心止步于此。

身边没人围绕，何宜霖也落个清净，一个无用的吉祥物统治者在嘉宾眼里还比不过一个手脚勤快的侍从。何宜霖端了杯酒装作无聊的样子走下高台，寻找自己心仪已久的猎物。  
少将军向来不喜这种喧闹的环境，一个人呆在阳台上喝酒，月光给他镀上了一层清冷的光辉，显得他更为难以接近。何宜霖却是不怕这个的，他是星际间出了名的纨绔份子，有摄政王兜着什么逗猫撵狗的糟心事没干过？

“嫌吵？”何宜霖挪到少将军身边坐下，撅起嘴好像是在不满少将军在宴会上的逃脱。  
“属下确实嫌吵。”少将军倒也不给何宜霖面子，他向来不喜欢何宜霖，他只是一只B级雄虫，是靠自己一步一个血脚印才在众多继承者中获得现在这地位的，而何宜霖因为出身，哪怕是废物一个也高他们这些人一头。  
“可是外面好冷凹，你不冷吗？”何宜霖没管少将军语气中的嫌厌，读不懂气氛一般的往少将军身边凑。  
“陛下自重。”少将军不自觉往旁边挪了一点，却被何宜霖直接抱住了腰，何宜霖像只不怕生的猫把下巴搭在少将军肩膀上蹭了两蹭。  
少将军整个都愣住了，他全然不知道如何挣扎，体内雄虫的臣服基因被唤醒，身体违背主人的意愿想要去取悦高阶雌虫。  
何宜霖见少将军木头人似的一动不动，变本加厉的捏过少将军的下巴亲吻少将军略显薄情的嘴唇。长期跟随军队羁旅异乡的少将军哪里能是何宜霖的对手，他不自觉被何宜霖吻得主动张开双唇，松开齿关，打开城门迎接总统陛下的检阅。

修长的手指轻佻暧昧地解开少将军的西装衣扣，带着些许凉意的薄薄的手掌隔着衬衣布料抚摸流畅结实的胸腹，向下，捏了捏胯下凸起的一团。  
“我知道少将军不喜欢我，你就当肏了个免费婊子吧。”何宜霖贴着少将军的耳边说道，温热的呼吸舔舐敏感的耳垂，他放软了本就粘糊的声音，生出一些没由来的悲伤来侵蚀少将军摇摇欲坠的理智。  
“陛下… …”少将军听着何宜霖的自我贬低一阵恍惚，心底莫名生出一些怜爱来，他既想要逃离，又想好好守护他。  
“你如果不想就算了，不是没有人不能代替你。”何宜霖使起了小性子，站起来装作要离开的样子。  
坊间传闻何宜霖的情人多如牛毛，且从不在乎情人的身份地位。少将军向来自傲，被何宜霖这么一激反而消除了心中的纠结。他握住何宜霖细瘦的手腕把人拽了回来摁在塌上，单膝跪在何宜霖面前。  
“陛下请不要妄自菲薄。”  
“那你证明给我看啊。”何宜霖做出一副玩世不恭的样子，故意泄露出一丝脆弱让少将军注意到。  
一些怜惜，加上本生血液里流淌的基因，少将军成功落入了何宜霖的圈套。他执起何宜霖细瘦匀称的小腿，吻了吻膝盖，在铅灰色的西装裤上留下欲奉献忠诚的倾向。  
这时候的何宜霖反倒像一尊云石雕像，一动没动，等待着少将军的下一步动作。他好像是一个从没得到过爱的人，被这突如其来的他人的主动示爱弄得不知所措。  
西装外套被褪下，领花被松开，衬衫的扣子一颗颗散开露出赤裸的胸膛。少将军又扯下何宜霖的腰封，以手探入已经有些湿润的下体。  
雌虫和雄虫最大的不同就是雌虫拥有两套生殖器官，雌性的那套专门用于生育。少将军吻着何宜霖，轻轻揉开两瓣软肉露出泛着水光的雌穴。手指插入穴内缓慢仔细的扩张，细细照顾每一寸。何宜霖许久没有被这样温柔的对待过，他甚至想为这体贴的扩张而付出真心，幸好他早已没有心可以付出。  
“直接进来吧… …”何宜霖一条腿搭在少将军算不得宽厚的肩膀，含着少将军的舌头不清不楚小声嘟囔着。  
“可以吗？”少将军放过何宜霖被吮得红红的嘴唇，问。  
“我好歹也是S级。”何宜霖笑着对少将军说，搭在少将军肩膀上的腿往里收了收，做出邀请。  
少将军硬得发疼，得到准许便不再忍耐，解下裤链，分开何宜霖的大腿环在自己腰上肏了进去。粗长的性器一寸寸破开湿软的肉穴，抵达最深处。  
少将军肏人的习惯也像打仗，又凶又狠，专挑弱处。何宜霖的身体早就被玩了个彻底，遭不住少将军这个做法，没几下就被捅得汁水泛滥，手攀在少将军的背上又攥又抓，把原本笔挺的西装揉得狼狈不堪。

何宜霖像一块捂不热的水晶，热烈的性爱并不能使他温暖起来，少将军与何宜霖十指相扣，指根交叠传来的寒意让他心疼。  
“陛下，陛下… …”少将军紧握住何宜霖的手，埋在何宜霖的颈间深深呢喃，他用力而认真的占有这只地位至高无上的雌虫，他想自己的这份忠诚注定是要献给何宜霖的。

他们在夜风中做爱，谁都没有注意到被监视，或许其中有一个人知道，但是他刻意忽视。

宴会第二日的晨间议会何宜霖照旧没有出现，议员们对此习以为常。  
摄政王结束议会后没有停留太久，他匆匆赶回皇宫需要同总统陛下报告今天的事宜。

而至高无上的总统陛下正被锁在床上，眼睛被红绸带蒙住，双手被捆住举过头顶，瘦削的脚腕被麻绳缠绕将双腿吊起。何宜霖正朝着卧室的大门，门户大开，底下两个穴都被塞得满满当当，何宜霖也数不清他高潮了几次，只知道已自己屁股下面的床单和自己的小腹已经湿透。  
室内响起皮鞋踩踏地板的声音，是摄政王回来了。摄政王松开何宜霖蒙住眼睛的绸缎，掐住何宜霖的下巴强迫他与自己对视：  
“陛下的少将军被派往D区前线，估计是回不来了。”  
“他如果能活着回来，你的权力不就握不稳了？”何宜霖嘲讽道，但由于夹杂着几声呻吟，这个嘲讽变得毫无威胁。  
“我不明白，宜霖乖乖做一个总统不好吗？”摄政王说着拍了拍何宜霖的脸，起身去取什么东西。何宜霖脸上的肉很嫩，饶是只是被这样拍了两下就泛起了红。  
摄政王握着一支皮拍回来，取出何宜霖穴里的玩具，用皮拍碾了碾被磨的有些红肿的外阴。  
“我也不明白，叔叔乖乖做一个亲王不好吗？”何宜霖颤抖着说。  
摄政王没有说话，回应何宜霖的是落在雌穴上的皮板。尖锐的疼痛和快感让何宜霖发出一声小声的尖叫，雌穴恬不知耻地又泌出一小股透明的体液。接着皮板不断落在雌穴及周围的大腿根的细嫩软肉上，当皮板吻上前端勃起的阴核，何宜霖射了出来，这大概是他早上第三次射精，精液稀而薄。  
摄政王放下手中惩戒的工具，又解开何宜霖腿上的束缚，拉下裤子没打个招呼就直接肏了进去，直直顶上柔软敏感的宫口，逼迫得何宜霖又发出一声尖叫。刚刚被惩戒过的交合处被磨得发疼，然而何宜霖早就学会了从疼痛中汲取快感。

“叔叔，你一开始就输了… …”何宜霖笑着断断续续地说着，他的嗓音有些沙哑，是昨夜与今天早上喊得太多了，“你舍不得杀我。”  
摄政王好像是听到了什么笑话一般发出一声嗤笑，他伸手掐住何宜霖的脖子，好像要证明何宜霖的错误观点。  
“要不是帝国离不开你这个稀有品，你还能活到今天？”  
“借口，都是借口… …”何宜霖被制住了咽喉，嗓音更哑了。  
看着何宜霖憋红的面色，摄政王突然触电一般松开了手，他突然意识到，何宜霖是对的。

至少在帝国中，没有人舍得杀死何宜霖，也没人能杀死何宜霖。


End file.
